Prince vs Prince! Who will Win Kagome's Heart?
by Kisser12345
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are constantly at odds with each other for the throne. Inuyasha is even willing to marry for it, and so is Sesshomaru, too bad Inuyasha has a WILLING partner. Who will get the throne and Kagome's heart?


He starred at her with adoring eyes. She was baking in the kitchen, a bit of flour on the side of her cheek only enhanced her beauty. The other women looked at her.

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?_" the one in charge yelled.

"Putting icing on the cake?" the girl answered with an innocent look on her shimmering face. His heart couldn't help but hammer at the sight of the young maiden.

"The prince will not eat anything that the lower cooks create! Don't get your hopes up honey." That's when he walked in.

"Hello, ladies, and hello Kagura." He nonchalantly walked over to her and looked at the cake. With fake surprise he exclaimed, "My goodness! Who made this exquisite looking cake?" Across the top of it, in her elegant handwriting, was 'Happy Birthday! Prince Inuyasha'. And on the bottom was a cute little smile '^.^'.

"Well, actually it was Kagome, my lord. She's not an expert, so it may not be—_what _are you doing!?"

He took a bite and started to chew. The next few moments seemed to be in slow motion. Kagome crossed her fingers and Kagura covered her eyes. Suddenly, the hard to please prince, smiled. "This is amazing! I want her as my personal chef, am I understood?"

Kagura opened her mouth to protest then shut it. 'How could he like that amateur's cake, and not mine!?' she thought. "Y-yes sir."

He smiled, "Good, and I also want her as my personal maid, too. See that she is in my room cleaning in 5 minutes. If she isn't I'm holding you responsible Kagura! Good day," and with that he took his exit. All the girls looked at Kagome.

"Been sleeping around girl??" Kaede joked. All of the girls laughed and Sango walked over and nudged Kagome.

"No, seriously, how did you do it?"

"I don't know, ok?! He just decided because of my cake!" They all dipped their finger in it and tasted the chocolate. Instantly they were gagging and coughing.

"_Believe_ me it wasn't because of that cake!" Kagura choked.

Kagome made a pouting face, "Ok, so I'm not the best cook…so what?"

"But something doesn't add up," Kana announced in her mono-tone. "Why would he put you as his personal chef with that cake? You obviously have no talent of folding, ironing, cleaning, or cooking so why does he want you for a personal maid? Something is indeed going on…"

Sango looked at Kana with a '_what the heck_' look, "Way to ruin the moment Kana!" All the girls giggled and Kagome smiled.  
"I guess I better get a move on, I got to go please the prince!" her voice chimed on the last word, and as she skipped off out of the kitchen she was singing the lullaby her mother would put her to sleep with.

The stairs seemed to twist and turn and go every which way until finally she reached the top floor. Still she couldn't stop smiling. A day with the prince…WOW!! She'd always admired him for his good look, and charming personality, and now she just can't stop thinking about him! She thought about the way his white fangs glisten in the sun, and how he keeps his silver hair so neat all the time. And about how he's nice to almost every living being alive, unlike his brother.

She saw him walking towards her so she smiled, the hate wasn't hidden well. Sesshomaru smiled at her and stopped to chat.

"Why, hello there Kagome, why are you smiling so much today? Were you thinking of my offer?"

Kagome grimaced as flashes of the day he asked her that danced in her head. "Not in a million years, Prince Sesshomaru."

"Please call me, King."

Kagome looked down and bit her lip; her hand curled into a fist. "And again, not in a million years, _Prince_ Sesshomaru."

He lifted her chin to look at him; his eyes half closed. "Don't defy me Kagome, or else there will be consequences."

Kagome sneered, "Well when that day comes," she slapped his hand away. "I'll deal with it."

He frowned and yanked her chin, once again, to look at him, "Either you do it or _else_!!"

Kagome pulled away, "I think Master Inuyasha would love to hear about your defiance against the king, as a matter of fact, I'm on my way there right now!" She finally got her chin from his death grip and slipped past him. She walked over to the other prince's door.

When she reached the doorknob it turned. When the door opened, Inuyasha ran right into her. "Oh, hey, I was just coming to get you."

Kagome looked down and blushed. "I'm sorry, my lord."

"Please, call me Inuyasha." He side grinned at her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sesshomaru growl quietly, and Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome as a sign to his brother that Kagome is off limits. Sesshomaru turned on his heels and stalked off.

Kagome's eyes widened. To think that the prince wants 'her' to call him his name like they've known each other since childhood. Plus, the fact he had his arm around her added to the red on her face. "As you wish, Inuyasha." It felt so weird to call him that.

He showed her into his room and sat on the bed. "You can relax, don't worry, I've seen you working and I think you could use a break."

Inuyasha never ceases to amaze her with his kindness. She nodded and sat on the floor, only to be picked back up and set on the bed. "Why are you so nervous? It's alright; we're all friends in this room!"

Kagome smiled, and looked down. "Inuyasha, why do you want me to be your maid and personal chef? I mean, I can't cook, and I stink at cleaning…"

Inuyasha replied, "I have my reasons…"

The door swung open and a beautiful princess with long black hair walked into the room. She was pale and had big brown eyes. Her slender body inside her kimono was unlike any other. "Inuyasha, darling, your father wants to see you!"

Inuyasha sighed and stood up. He put his arm around Kikyo's waist and walked out. Kagome sighed and lay down on his bed. 'Of course the princess would walk in…' she thought covering her eyes with her arm.

A gentle hand stroked her hair and whispered into her ear, "I love _you_…" She opened her eyes to see—nothing. There was no one there. 'Oh great now I'm losing my mind too!'

Kagome stood and walked downstairs to hear Inuyasha's voice carried through the halls. "It wasn't like that, Kikyo! She's been working hard, so I thought she needed a break! We didn't do anything," he moved the hair out of her eyes. "I'd never do that to you…"

Kagome put her hand to her mouth and tears threatened to come out. 'Why am I crying?! It's not like I like the guy! Or like he likes me!?' She ran down the hall just in time for Inuyasha to see her. He looked down and then slowly turned around to continue his talk with Kikyo about the wedding plans.

Soon, Kikyo and Inuyasha will be wed, in order for him to win the throne.


End file.
